Call me maybe
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Para Matsuno, tan sólo el salir a la calle era una pesadilla. El por qué era un enigma. El chico tenía algo que despertaba lo peor de los hombres, e ir a una fiesta era como un suicidio. Terminó siendo convencido por Kazemaru, pero quién pensaría que entre una jauría de perros aparecería un chico que lo querría no como un objeto, sino por aparecerse en su camino.


**Hmmm de verdad traigo algo con esta canción -.- es que es PRECIOSA ºwº como sea, y he aqui un ¡HandaMatsu! este se me ocurrió de la nada y comencé a escribirlo hace omo 3 días, y estoy trabajando en otro one-shot pero se me hizo más fácil terminar este. Me volvió a pasar que me viene la inspiración a unos días de que acabe el año escolar pero no lo niego, creo que hasta me quedan mejores :3 en fin, está inspirado en "Call me maybe" (¿enserio ¬¬?) de Carly Rae Jepsen, y que no les sorprenda que en el fic Handa y Max no se conozcan aún, también Kazemaru y Midorikawa son primos. No pregunten, sólo lean. Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5 pero ya acepté que jamás tendré el suficiente dinero como para comprarlo. Enjoy!**

-Ya. Por favor, Max. Tienes que venir.- Rogaba un peliazul con sus manos en súplica y suavizando sus expresiones lo más que pudiera.

-No sé si es la décima u onceava vez que te digo que NO.- Replico de nuevo Matsuno Kuusuke alzando cada vez más la voz conforme hablaba.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan anticuado?- Kazemaru se cruzó de brazos bufando y soplando su flequillo.- Ni mi abuelo es así de "apagado".

-Pues no me importa si no soy como tu abuelo, tu tío o tu padre, NO voy a ir y basta con el tema.- El cabegorro se tiró al sillón utilizando uno de sus brazos como almohada y otra colocándola sobre su abdomen.- Además, tú no sabes lo horrible que es cada vez que voy a una fiesta, o a una reunión ¡tan sólo es una pesadilla salir a la calle!

-Sí sé lo horrible que es...aúnque en mi opinión no es tan malo.- Hablaba despreocupado hasta que sintió una almohada del sofá golpearlo en la cara.- ¡Oye! recalco: EN MI OPINIÓN.

-Pero son dos tipos de...de...¡nisiquiera sé cómo llamarle!- Se calmó un momento para poder tomar aire.- Simplemente es diferente, cuando tú sales a la calle la gente se acerca a ligar contigo porque creen que eres una chica.- Su amigo estaba a punto de reclamarle pero Matsuno lo detuvo con la palma de su mano en señal de que lo dejara continuar.- Y cuando yo salgo no sé qué tengo, o qué traigo, cómo me porto o yo que sé que tengo a veinte acosadores encima de mí, que nisiqiera me dejan ni respirar ni charlar. En vez de divertirme es una pesadilla y ni te imaginas lo incómodo que es.- Kazemaru calló unos segundos asegurándose que Matsuno ya hubiera terminado de hablar.

-Tu problema es que eres muy tierno. Ya te dije que ha de ser tu carita de niño inocente, o ese gorro que llevas pegado a la cabeza.- El pelirrojo miró hacia arriba estirando un poco su gorro hacia abajo escondiendo gran parte de su cara en él.- Además eso te pasa porque quieres.- De nuevo, Matsuno levantó con su mano izquierda parte de su gorrito mostrando su mirada de desapruebo hacia Kazemaru.- A todos lados vas con una cara de "No te me acerques" y claro, que te ven indefenso y anda, te "atacan". Es que tú traes un aura de inseguridad impresionante.

-Ay sí tú, Guru Ichirouta.

-Lo que deberías hacer es actuar natural, y si alguien se te acerca y no te agrada, te portas decente con él y caballerosamente lo mandas al diablo. Eso no tiene que torturarte toda la noche.- Matsuno se rindió y soltó una gran bocanada de aire.

-Pues algo de razón puede que sí tengas.

-Entonces no se diga más.- Tomó al chico de la muñeca y lo llevó hasta las escaleras subiendo hasta el cuerto del ojiambar.- ¡Que tenemos que vernos geniales para la fiesta!

-No somos chicas ¿sabes?- Comentó Matsuno nervioso y algo divertido por las palabras de su compañero

-¿Y qué los hombres tenemos que ir a fachas o qué?- Respondió algo ofendido.

-¿Al menos sabes en dónde es?- Presuntó intentando cambiar un poco de tema antes de que Kazemaru le empezara a decir marcas de ropa, gel, shampoo y zapatos.

-¿¡Pero cómo no voy a saber si la organiza mi primo!- Terminó abriendo la puerta de su closet y comenzando a buscar entre el montón de ropa colgada.

-No me culpes. Hace rato sólo estaba concentrado en decirte que NO a la próxima vez que me hablaras de la fiesta esa.- Decía sentado al borde de la cama tomando al aire las diversas camisas que se media el de coleta e inmediatamente rechazaba.- Pero eso sí, no vuelvo a ir contigo a ninguna fiesta hasta que tengamos cuarenta años.

-Que sí, pesado...

^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^

Ambos chicos estaban ya frente a la puerta principal de la casa del pariente de Kazemaru. No era para decir que era una mansión pero era obvio que en casa de dicho tamaño no sería dificil organizar una fiesta con mucha gente. Tocaron de nuevo el timbre esperando respuesta. El peliazul volvió a mirar de reojo al chico del gorro, ahí estaba otra vez golpeándo el pie contra el piso y secandose una mano contra la otra para acomodarse por quinta vez su gorro azul y rosa.

-Párale a los nervios. Acuerdate de lo que te dije.- Ambos chicos tomaron aire y lo soltaron deshaceindose un poco de la tensión (por lo menos la de Matsuno).- Tú actua natural. Además yo estaré ahí, nadie te puede hacer algo sin que yo me dé cuenta.

-No si antes ya te llevaron seis chicos a la vez a jugar "7 minutos en el paraíso"- Habló en voz baja Matsuno pero sin que pasara desapercibido de su amigo. Max sólo lo miró de manera inocente y raspando levemente el piso con uno de sus pies.- No me veas así, que ha pasado.- Kazemaru miró a una esquina para después rendido asentir. Al final se abrió la puerta dando vista a otro chico de coleta pero esta vez peliverde, con una mano aún en el picaporte y con otra sosteniendo un helado _(N/A: Lo siento, tenía que ponerlo XD)._

-¡Kazemaru! ¡Pensé que ya me habías plantado!- Exclamó feliz el chico haciéndose a un lado para dejar entrar a ambos cerrando después la puerta.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de conocer a _"Hiro-kun_"?- Contestó esto último con picardía haciendo que el peliverde se atragantara y se ahogara levemente con su helado.- Además una fiesta casi para terminar el año escolar ¡no la iba a dejar pasar!- Matsuno se llevó una mano a la boca y carraspeó fingidamente. Kazemaru se giró hacia él y sonrió.- Cierto; Mido, él es mi amigo Matsuno. Del que te conté.- El aludido miró con desconfianza al ojiambar.

_-"¿Pues qué tanto le habrá contado de mí?"- _Pensó.- Soy Matsuno pero puedes llamarme Max. Mucho gusto.- Respondió amablemente haciendo una reverencia.

-Pues bien, Max. El gusto es mío.- Respondió animadamente para después jalarlo de un brazo y darle un fuerte abrazo rápido.- Pero no se queden ahí ¡que la fiesta es en el salón!

- Ya lo dijiste.- Irrumpió un pelirrojo pasando su brazo por la espalda de Midorikawa.- Y mientras vamos al salón me presento.- Extendió su mano y sonrió.- Soy Hiroto Kiyama, ustedes diganme Hiroto a secas.- Saludó a ambos pero Kazemaru se quedó boquiabierto y riendo internamente.

-Osea que tu eres...el de mi primo...su...- Hiroto entendió, en un movimiento tomó a Midorikawa por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia él y plantándole un beso que fue bien correspondido por el de coleta. En tanto, Kazemaru tomó su teléfono sacándoles una foto. Y Matsuno tratando de que la borrara. El peliazul volvió a guardar su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y tomó a Matsuno alejandose de la pareja.

-Etto...nosotros nos vamos adelantando.- Después de un regaño típico de Matsuno sobre el respeto a la privacidad de los demás y blah blah llegaron al gran salón, decorado coloridamente, al más puro estilo discoteca, con la luz algo baja y siendo la mayoría alumbrada por una esfera de colores. Una barra con comida, pocas bebidas alcoholicas y las demás bebidas "normales" por así decir. Y la mayoría de los presentes bailando en parejas, tríos cuartetos o con lo que se encontraran.

-Bien...

-Bien...- Arremedó Matsuno.

-Ya estamos aqui, Max. Y no te puedes echar para atrás. Descuida, que yo te cuido la espalda.- Dijo más que seguro Kazemaru poniendo momentáneamente su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Gracias Kaze.- Suspiró aliviado el pelirrojo.- La verdad es que necesitaba que...- Pero al darse la vuelta Kazemaru se escontraba a unos 7 metros bailando de lo divertido con un chico castaño con una extraña banda naranja en la cabeza mientras otros cuatro los miraban bailar. Matsuno soltó un quejido ahogado. Sin él a su lado ¿qué iba a pasar? pues dicho y hecho; como cazadores a su presa varios chicos que rodeaban a Matsuno se iban acercando lentamente, unos disimulando bailar y acercándose, otros de plano cínicos y ajustandose sus camisas abiertas. Pero a resumidas cuentas ¿por qué exactamente Matsuno le temía a salir o a estar solo? la respuesta en concreto seguía siendo algo así como un enigma. Sólo podríamos decir que Matsuno era de los muchos que tenían un "no sé qué". Quizá era su actitud, su escencia natural tan alege e inocente, su físico, era atractivo pero de una forma tierna. De esos chicos que a cada cinco minutos quieres darle un abrazo. Aunque no por eso se dejaba. Sabía defenderse de libidinosos y atrevidos, pero por una extraña razón eso terminaba haciendo más atractivo a Matsuno.

-Ey, pelirrojo.- No supo cómo pero tenía ya a un chico bastante alto y con una pinta de malvado detrás de él.- ¿Por qué no bailas como tu amigo? si quieres te puedo hacer compañía.- Y eso fue el detonante para que quince chicos más terminaran de acercarse a él gritanto "¡No, ven conmigo! "¡Yo bailo conmigo!" "Mejor te llevo a..." y cosas así. Matsuno por más que recordaba lo que Kazemaru le dijo más que los nervios, el miedo lo invadió. ¿Qué pasaba si un depravado lo tocaba en partes que no? o peor.

-¡KAZEMARU! ¡KAZEMARU!- Trató de llamalo mas fue inútil debido al alto volumen de la música y que el chico estaba super entretenido bailando y conversando "cariñosamente" con el castaño.- _"¿¡Qué hago!" _Déjenme en paz. Onegai...

-¡Max!- Escuchó entre el tuburio. Abrió los ojos que por el miedo había cerrado. Y entre los miles de chicos que le ofrecían su brazo apareció un chico empujando a varios a un lado, sonriéndole y ofreciendo calmadamente su mano.- Te perdí de vista. Vamos,que tengo que presentarte a mis amigos.- Sólo una insignificante pregunta...o tal vez dos... ¿Quién era él? y ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? porque que él recordase, en su vida había visto a ese chico. No lo pensó dos veces y tomó su mano quien fue fuertemente tomada por el chico quien lo seguía entre la bola de aprovechados. En tanto Max trataba de asentir y fingir que sabía de lo que su "salvador" estaba hablando. Asegurándose de que lentamente retiraban del lugar y no los observaban Matsuno sintió cómo su mano fue liberada. Habían llegado a la barra de bebidas. Su "salvador" se sentó en el lugar que al parecer ya ocupaba desde hace rato. Cerró un momento sus ojos, miró al piso y después pausadamente subió su mirada hasta el pelirrojo quien se encontraba tomando su muñeca con su mano y levemente sonrojado aunque por la iluminación no se notaba. El chico sonrió y le indicó que se sentara junto a él. Matsuno obedeció.

-...Y...¿tú...?- Comenzó hablando Matsuno.

-Ah lo siento.- Se disculpo.- Mi nombre es Handa Shinichi.- Aquel chico era bien parecido, curiosamente su apariencia no era algo fuera de lo normal. Como se había mencionado antes, poseía un cabello castaño, tirando a color chocolate, algo crecido y alborotado, sus ojos igual café pero contrastando con su color de piel. Como Max, se veía que era alguien que no buscaba problemas, aunque no tan suave como Max y con un carácter aparentemente mucho más definido que el del pelirrojo. Su apariencia no importaba mucho, pero eso sí, unos jeans gastados, mostrando parte de su blanca piel.- Gusto en conocerte.

-Ig-gualmente, aunque...eso no era lo que quería preguntar.- Handa enarcó una ceja e hizo una inocente mueca con su boca.

- Entonces...

-La verdad es...- Notó que momentáneamente parpadeaba más de lo normal, ignorando que Handa adoraba ese gesto.- ¿Cómo sabías mi nombre?- Handa desvió su mirada golpeteando levemente la mesa al ritmo de la música. Se tomó su tiempo para dar una respuesta.

-Oí cómo tu amigo de cabello azul te llamaba Max...y supuse que te llamabas Matsuno. Y no te culpo si me tachas de entrometido pero escuché que querías ser protegido de algo.- Rascó su mejilla nervioso.- Y por lo pronto te vi en problemas con todos esos chicos.

- Y así era... gracias, Handa-kun.- Shinichi se exhaltó sin embargo fingió normalidad.

_-"¿Handa-kun?... me encanta cómo lo dice..."_

-¡Maaaax!- Ambos fijaron su atención en Midorikawa seguido por Hiroto, Mido abrazó por los hombros al chico de gorro.- ¿Estás bien? Siento mucho lo que pasó hace rato, es que eres muy _cute_ y se les bota la hormona ¿no te pasó nada, verdad VERDAD?- Hablaba apresuradamente el peliverde mareando un poco a Matsuno.

-Mido-chan, déjalo hablar.- Defendió Hiroto.

-No te preocupes. No me pasó nada.- Respondió negando con la cabeza.- Handa-kun me ayudó a librarme de ellos.

-N-no es para tanto.- Movía sus manos frente a su pecho con una risa nerviosa. El anfitrión cruzó miradas con Hiroto, y le apareció un brillo en su mirada.

-Veo que ya se conocen pero déjenme hacer la presentación oficial.- Se enderezó soltando al chico.- Max, él es Handa. Handa, él es Matsuno...bueno, Max.- Ambos se miraron y se reflejaron en la mirada del otro, seña de la cercanía que habían alcanzado. Max alejó su rostro mientras estiraba su mano para estrecharla con el chico. Él otro se encogió de hombros y sin dejar de sonreír lo imitó.

Lo que fue gran parte de la noche la pasaron sentados conversando. Nada de bailes, ni bebidas adulteradas, pláticas "de doble sentido" (como las muchas en las que por desgracia se envolvía el pelirrojo) ni momentos incómodos. Handa no se separó de Matsuno en ningún momento. Pero en un momento se llegó a preguntar si Handa en verdad quería estar ahí con él o sólo no lo abandonaba por lástima o porque le fuera a fastidiar si al dejarlo solo se le volvieran a acercar con sus nada sanas intenciones.

-Ehhh...Handa-Kun...- Habló con una voz temblorina pero fuerte debido a la música.- M-me preguntaba si no querrías ir a bailar o algo así. NO ME LO TOMES A MAL.- Apresuró a corregir.- Pero qué tal si tú tienes otras cosas que hacer y p-por no saber defenderme no no sé... te sientas obligado a quedarte.- Handa hizo un leve puchero con la boca negando con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes. No lo hago solamente por eso. Realmente me agrada tu compañía, Max.- Matsuno apoyaba más fuerte sus manos sobre el banco mientras nervioso movía sus piernas de atrás para adelante. Para él, ese era otro tipo de "momento incómodo". Por supuesto que le encantaba estar con Handa a pesar de haberse conocido hace un par de horas. SIn embargo, era tan atento y lo tenía para él que...de una forma u otra quería tener miles de razones o excusas el resto de la noche para mantenerlo a su lado.

-La verdad preferiría estar en otro lado.- Comentó de repente Handa rascando un poco su cuello y cabizbajo.

-¿Por...?

-No me agradan mucho los lugares cerrados y con gente.- Se encogió de hombros y dio un trago a su bebida.- Y menos con tanto ruido.- Recalcó.

-Ya somos dos.- Max se acomodó más en su silla.- A mí tampoco me gustan. Vine porque Kaze insistió.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos aqui?- De un brinco se paró de su banco y sacudió su chamarra.- ¿No prefieres estar afuera?- Obvio que sí. Aunque le preocupaba un poco que lo viera como un bicho raro, o un desadaptado social. Sin embargo no pretendía comportarse de una forma diferente a la que no fuera la suya. Por alguna razón no podía mentirle a ese chico. Capaz y trataba de cambiar quien era, Handa se daba cuenta, y lo que menos quería era dejar de hablar con él.

Matsuno asintió complacido y al pasar entre la gente hacia el amplio patio trasero volvió a sentir la mirada de muchos sujetos cerca. Se aferró a una de las mangas de la chamarra del castaño. Este se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasado y lo pasó adelante suyo tomándolo por la cintura y poniendo sus manos en los hombros del pelirrojo para así darse cuenta si alguien se le acercaba demasiado o para que no intentaran llevárselo (e ignorando que Matsuno abrió los ojos como platos la sentir las manos del chico en us cadera). Le molestaba que lo miraran así, que lo hicieran sentir mal, como un objeto o un muñeco despierta-pasiones. Independientemente de que eso estaba mal, quería protegerlo.

Después del "incidente" al salir al fin llegaron al patio trasero de Midorikawa, por desgracia, no habían alcanzado a ver el crepúsculo, pero sí el inicio de la noche.. El patio era amplio. Levemente más grande que el delantero. No tenía muchos adornos ni cosas por el estilo pero estaba lleno de árboles, dos fuentes luminosas a los lados, y un...

-¿Es un...pozo?- Matsuno ensombrecido se acercó al centro del patio, y en efecto; se trataba de un pozo negro ya algo descuidado.

- Midorikawa es de los que creen en "el pozo de los deseos" y esas cosas..- Explicaba Handa en ocasiones agrandando sus ojos y cruzandose de brazos debido a que él era totalmente escéptico de esos asuntos "místicos". Dichos gestos provocaron la risa de Matsuno marcando un leve onrojo en las mejillas y en las orejas del castaño.

- Yo creo en algunas pero ¿su propio pozo de los deseos?... Midorikawa sigue siendo un niño.- Divertido y riendo como si tramase una travesura, de su bolsillo del pantalón sacó una moneda, y se recargó en el barandal de aquel pozo. Handa enarcó una ceja y se colocó junto a él.

-No estarás pensando...

-¿Qué tiene? es sólo por diversión. No pierdo nada.

-En ese caso...- El chico imito al pelirrojo y sacó una moneda mostrándosela sin hablar a Matsuno.- Tú primero.- El aludido se giro de nuevo cerrando sus ojos. Lo meditó unos segundos y riendo en su interior soltó la moneda que instantes después se escuchó llegar al fondo. De lo que Handa no se había dado cuenta era que el chico del gorro lo había mirado justo antes de pedir su deseo y dejaba caer la moneda.

-Vas tú.- Handa puso su cara pensativa y algo seria para después relajarla e imitar al chico del gorro dejando el objeto plateado caer.- Listo, y por cierto...- Pero se escchó la voz de Midrikawa gritar cerca de ellos. Aunque no era un grito de terror, sí pedía auxilio pero entre risas. Ambos miraron de qué se trataba y vieron a Midorikawa ser perseguido por Hiroto quien juraba atraparlo y "comérselo". Simplemente un juego de enamorados. No se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Handa y Max. Acelerando Hiroto logró derribar a Midorikawa quien reía a más no poder siendo callado después por los labios del ojiverde. Eso ya se estaba volviendo algo bochornoso así que el castaño decidió retomar la conversación. Ah sí, y... ¿Qué pediste?- Dijo amablemente.

- No me lo preguntes. Jamás te lo diré.- Canturraba picando una de las mejillas de su compañero, dándose vuelta y retrocediendo. Handa lo miró con la boca abierta y fingía enojo.

-¡Oye! ¿por qué no? si quieres puedo decirte qué pedi yo.

-Mmmm no, gracias. Aún así no te digo el mío.- Su amigo lo miró vengativamente y en forma de juego trataba de atraparlo, no como con Midorikawa, ellos se quedaban ahí, y Matsuno se limitaba maullar como gato enfurecido agitando sus manos graciosamente tratando de alejar las manos de Handa de él. Después lo escuchó reír y eso lo hizo parar con una mirada y sonrisa victoriosa.-_ "Me pregunto, cuántas monedas como las de mi deseo... de uno y diez centavos...valdrá un roce de sus..."- _Matsuno inconscientemente se dio una cachetada.- ¡LABIOS!- Gritó, llevándose las manos a la boca como si con eso pudiera borra lo que dijo.

-... ¿Labios?- Era más que obvio en la cara de Handa que estaba intentando con el alma no reirse. Le temblaba la boca, inflaba las mejillas y tenía sus ojos llorosos.

-...ehhh...¡Sí! jejeje es un...juego donde dices palabras así al azar ¿quieres jugar? jeje.

-Emm no creo pero si quieres...

-Bah, no tengo ganas.- Restó importancia esperando a que Handa no lo viera como un loco o transtornado. Mientras tanto, decidieron regresar al interior pero a la vez permanecer distanciados de los demás. Matsuno escuchaba embobado lo que Handa le platicaba aun estando consciente que no era lo más interesante del planeta, que a veces el castaño soltaba uno que otro chiste sin gracia para liberar la tensión del momento (aunque a Max no se le pasó por la cabeza el por qué Handa seguía nervioso). Matsuno simplemente no buscó esto, y tampoco sabía qué le había dado Handa a él, sólo sabía que ahora estaba en su camino. Y no que dijera que tenía la capacidad de ver el futuro, sólo estaba seguro que mantendría contacto con él de una u otra forma. Ya fuera por Midorikawa, por Kazemaru o...

- ¿Ya te aburriste?- Preguntó algo preocupado Handa al ver que desde hacía un rato Matsuno se veía algo perdido.

-No, lo siento. Estaba pensando... ni si quiera recuerdo.- Mintió. Handa lo reprendió con la mirada mientras reía. En ese momento se levantó del sillón en donde se encontraban conversando desde que regresaron.

-Pues me alegra saberlo.- Tomó su chamarra a su lado izquierdo y sacó unas llaves, que parecían ser de un auto.- En fin, fue un placer conocerte.

-Sí, para mí_..."¿¡QUÉEEE!" _¿Y-ya te v-vas?- Lo imitó rapidamente levantándose y colocandose frente a él.

-Pues... sí. Mira, ya casi todos se fueron.- Matsuno miró igual que Handa alrededor, practicamente sólo quedaban un par de parejas bailando en el centro una pista lenta (contando a Kazemaru), unos cuántos tirados en el piso de lo tomados que estaban, unos tres o cuatro dirigiendose a la puerta entre risas y gritos, y a Midorikawa con la cabeza reposando en las piernas de Hiroto dormidos en el sofá principal.- Además es algo tarde. Supongo que te irás con tu amigo ¿no?

-Pues sí pero...- Se había terminado, era cierto que ya pasaba de la madrugada. De cierta forma Handa tenía la culpa, él había hecho que su tiempo pasara demasiado rápido a creer que era lo contrario y que a su lado el tiempo estaba dormido. Sinceramente Shinichi lo confundía.- Te acompaño a tu coche.- Suspiró frustrado comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Cómo sabes...- Sin mirarlo, señaló las llaves que aún traía su acompañante en la mano.- Ahh...ya veo.- Le extrañó el repentino cambio de humor del chico.- Pensé que le agradaba _"estar conmigo"- _habló para sí mismo. Creyó que todo ese tiempo había fingido que se llevaban de maravilla, y ahora pensó que sólo lo estaba haciendo para al fin esperar a que se fuera cada uno por su lado para decirse "Te veo luego" y que fuera mentira.

Por otro lado, Matsuno se taladraba la cabeza en pensar cómo haría que esa "amistad" digamos de una noche durara, pero sin querer verse desesperado. Y si no, aquello quedaría ahí. Y apostaba a que Handa ni de él se acordaría o lo mencionaría.

Al llegar afuera, unicamente quedaba un auto en el lugar.- Debe ser el suyo.- Pensó, debido a que la casa de Kazemaru no quedaba muy lejos de la de su primo.-_ "¿Y si le doy mi número?"- _Cómo se lo decía; no sabía. Y si lo creía un acto algo "vendido y apresurado" de parte del pelirrojo; era una posibilidad. Y si se reía de él; lo rompería.- _"Sólo dile: Hey, acabo de conocerte, y es una locura, pero aqui está mi número, así que llámame si es posible... o después... o tal vez...¡pero si se escucha muy necesitado! mejor sólo le digo que tenga mi númeo si un día quiere dar la vuelta o algo parecido"- _Sin embargo, si se lo decía, lo iba a hacer con su verdadera intención porque Max por muy atrevido que pareciera para su persona, tenía la intención de mandarle la indirecta de que el llamarlo tal vez no era una opción, sino que esperaría aunque fuera tarde una llamada de Handa.

-Handa-kun...- Lo llamó dulcemente sin querer o preeverlo. Handa subió su mirada.- Yo...- En qué momento había escrito su número en una servilleta de papel, nunca lo supo.- Acabo de conocerte y ya sé que es una locura pero... aqui está mi número así que llámame...tal vez...o si quieres. _"¡Decidete, Matsuno: se lo decías así de abierto o eso no se supone que lo dirías_!"- Q-quiero decir... ya ni yo lo sé.- Sintió sus mejillas arder y momentos después unos brazos rodearlos por su cadera. Handa lo estaba abrazando de manera protectora apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del nervioso chico.

-¿Todos los chicos te persiguen y prefieres darle tu número de teléfono a un chico sin chiste como yo?.- No tanto que lo halagara...lo esperanzaba.Y sí, así como lo comenzó a conocer se le hacía dificil creer que ese chico le diera siquiera su nombre a alguien, ¿por qué con él fue diferente? porque se dio cuenta que Handa lo hacía sentir seguro, y le daba confianza. Sabiendo eso... tenía una oportunidad con él.- Eres increíble... y creo que eso del pozo de los deseos no es tan falso como pensaba.- Mientras hablaba mantenía los ojos cerrados, subía su rostro hasta rozar tiernamente su nariz con las del chico quien no cabía de asombro y felicidad.- Tú haces creer en lo imposible, y en la magia, Max.- Matsuno soltó el aire aliviado y más seguro de que sus sentimientos al parecer eran correspondidos...¿cuáles sentimientos? ese de dirigirse a la misma dirección ahora que se habían encontrado, ese sentimiento de sonreír a más no poder en alguna cita sólo de ellos dos, ese de llamarse por las noches a escondidas de sus padres tan sólo para hablar de cosas sin importancia para hacerse reír y dormir con ese sonido en su cabeza. Y Matsuno podría decirle que se tomara su timepo para llamar...

- Que yo no tardaré en caer rendido.- No sabía que podía sentirlo, tener la compañía de una persona que no quisiera hacerle perversiones a los cinco minutos de haberlo visto. A un chico que si aún no lo entendía del todo, lo protegía y lo miraba como a ninguno. Un chico que con tan sólo aspirar su aroma le provocaba cosquillas en el estómago y calor en su corazón. Porque antes que Handa entrara en su vida le hacía tanta falta. La experiencia de querer amar así.

-Max...no pienso ser como los demás.- Aseguró en un susurro acercandose más al pelirrojo. Veía venir lo que el castaño trataba de hacer, sin embargo en vez de sentirse temeroso lo estaba esperando, y aunque fuera algo imposible de creer, pues el decir que jamás había sido besado...da la pista más grande de lo que Handa estaba por hacer. Y fue tan irreal cuando Handa aprisionó sus labios contra los del chico del gorro mientras ambos cerraban sus ojos. También liberó emociones en él que no se las imaginó ni con el mejor principe. Pasó su mano por su cuello atrayendolo sin temor a él, y el castaño gustoso correspondiéndole.

-Y pensar que mi moneda fue lo que costaba un beso tuyo.- No eran ni uno ni diez centavos, y debió saber que al final de todo que el Handa terminara queriéndolo así y regalándole su primero beso no costó nada. Simplemente porque Handa no le ponía precio a estar junto a Matsuno. Para él, era algo tan valioso que no podía valuarse en un beso, un abrazo o una caricia, sino era para amarlo por el resto de su vida.- ... Se cumplió...

Después de la fiesta, ya no le importó tener que llevar casi cargando a Kazemaru por lo borracho que estaba y lo cansado por el exceso de baile. Todo el camino sonreía como bobo, como uno enamorado, y se sentía tan bien al fin sentir qué era eso. Ponerse rojo cuando recibiera el primer mensaje de Handa justo esa madrugada antes de dormir: _"¿Adónde crees que ibas, nene? te llamo en la mañana, y no te quiero "tal vez". Te adoro porque estás en mi camino. M&H" _recordaba, podría acostumbrarse a ponerse colorado con todos esos mensajes y esas llamadas.

Y el despertarse escuchando la voz de Handa a pesar de oirla a través de su teléfono era no su motor, algo así como su todo, hacer que la semana se pasara rápido para verlo el fin de semana. Por él soportaba lo que fuera. Y Handa le llamaba para hacerle saber que estaba ahí. Que aún seguirían los chicos que intentaran sentir mal a Matsuno, pero que él lo consolaría, aunque seguro Matsuno le diría que él era el único con el quería estar.

Y pensar que un amor fuera de las fiestas, las citas y los número de teléfono comenzarían con un "Llámame tal vez"

**Y después del intro eterno...perdón, es que la introducción de Kaze y el primo y el novio del primo y como por donde sale Handa se supone que iba a ser más corta pooorque se supone que ahí empieza lo bueno ya que ES UN FIC DE ELLOS, pero bueno, creo que hubo suficiente HandaMatsu como lo planeé :b debo aprender a controlar el límite de mis fics porque cuando digo "1,500 palabras y ya" acaban con 5,000 TT^TT si llegaron hasta acá OBVIAMENTE quiere decir que lo leyeron hasta el final, GRACIAS, yyyy una coshii: Es que cuando escuché la canción y decidí que fuera un HandaMatsu me imaginé dos escenas diferentes, esta de la fiesta y otra así que decidí hacer después otro basado igual con "Call me maybe" pero en otra escena, y JURO que el otro va a estar más corto. Y con esto digo ¡QUE SE JODA LA ESCUELA! (¡por su culpa tengo un buen de proyectos atrasados!) ¡No la veré dentro de dos meses! los finales QUÉ ù.u...esta semana fue buena. Peace y apoyen al HandaMatsu!**


End file.
